


magari

by declnlynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Lucifer is mentioned because Akaashi is pretentious, M/M, Nonsense, Pre-Relationship, but he's doing all the work, manipulative oikawa, philosophical akaashi is the best akaashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declnlynch/pseuds/declnlynch
Summary: «Non puoi davvero pretendere che io creda all’esistenza di un veggente.»«Fammi capire bene: tu controlli il tempo, ma un ragazzo che vede il futuro è una cosa assurda?» gli chiede e i suoi occhi sono improvvisamente seri. Il sorriso se n’è andato e in penombra, illuminato solo dalle centinaia di luci della Tōkyō notturna che filtrano dalla finestra, sembra quasi terrificante. Akaashi non fa nemmeno in tempo a rispondere che continua: «Se Iwa-chan si arrabbia la terra trema. Quando Kuroo ha un attacco d’ansia fulmina qualcosa o qualcuno. Hinata può volare…»–––aka: il viaggio non è la meta ma il percorso; o forse è anche la meta, se quella meta è Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	magari

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: la storia è ispirata alla canzone "Soothsayer" di Zack Hemsey; potrebbe essere un preqel per una qualche long, o un capitolo di una storia ancora non ben precisata, o una parte di una raccolta di storie a tema “superpoteri”. Potrebbe, ma non sarà, non per il momento, non se la mia lista dei work in progress è più lunga del numero di libri che ho letto in un anno.  
> Ora, superpoteri: **Oikawa** può teletrasportarsi, **Iwaizumi** controlla la terra, **Kuroo** sprigiona fulmini a suo piacimento, **Kenma** è il padrone del vento, Hinata può volare, **Sawamura** maneggia il fuoco, **Akaashi** controlla il tempo e **Bokuto** vede frammenti di un futuro possibile. Per essere chiari: Bokuto, nei suoi episodi di “delirio” ha delle sorte di crisi epilettiche (occhi vacui e descrizione meccanica di cosa vede in stile Alice Cullen mi pareva una soluzione troppo semplice per un qualcosa di terrificante come la preveggenza, quindi eccomi pronta a far soffrire il mio bambino).
> 
>  **Desclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction non è scritta a fine di lucro.
> 
> Edit: 05.01.21

**C** A P I T O L O U N I C **O**

 **MAGARI  
** (int.) _“se solo questa cosa potesse essere vera”;_ _  
_etimologia dal greco _makarios_ , “felice"

Oikawa è quel tipo di persona che non si fa mai sentire né vedere, soprattutto con i suoi amici. Il problema è che non sono amici e che, quindi, Tōru pare sentirsi autorizzato ad apparire nella sua cucina ogni due per tre, mandargli lettere di venti pagine o tempestargli il telefono di messaggi stupidi. È l’unica persona che conosce che si affida ancora alle poste per spedire missive, fingendo che le e-mail non esistano.

«Ero impegnato.» E poco importa se interrompe il monologo di Oikawa, che sproloquia a proposito dei sette messaggi che gli ha lasciato in segreteria, della chat che ha silenziato e poi archiviato e delle tre lettere che deve ancora leggere. Non era impegnato: la sua vita è noiosa e priva di sorprese, il suo lavoro in biblioteca ripetitivo e part-time, la sua vita sociale praticamente inesistente. Semplicemente, non lo voleva vedere.

«E io ero a Bogotà,» ha il coraggio di ribattere l’altro, come se non fosse in grado di teletrasportarsi. O, forse, l’ha detto proprio perché la scusa non regge. Non ha importanza, comunque, se Akaashi era impegnato (non lo era) e se Oikawa era a Bogotà: le loro percezioni di tempo e spazio sono relative. La differenza sostanziale sta nel fatto che uno non si serve volontariamente del proprio dono da anni, mentre l’altro lo usa quotidianamente. Fanno una strana combinazione, uno strano duo. Potenzialmente successo e disastro assieme, suppone. O lo sarebbero, se Akaashi non fosse un recluso che si tiene alla larga da tutti e si fa i fatti suoi.

«Che vuoi?»

«Io niente, ma girano delle voci,» replica Oikwa, issandosi sul ripiano della cucina. «Si mormora di un veggente.»

Akaashi deve trattenere una risata. «Ci sono centinaia di ciarlatani solo a Tōkyō che se ne vanno in giro a dire di poter leggere il futuro da carte, linee della mano, foglie di tè e altre puttanate. Milioni di persone al mondo che affermano di possedere _il Dono_ e che si avventano come sciacalli sui poveri imbecilli che credono alle loro affermazioni.» Il silenzio che ne segue è snervante almeno quanto lo è la faccia da santarellino di Oikawa. «Non puoi _davvero_ pretendere che io creda all’esistenza di un veggente.»

«Fammi capire bene: _tu_ controlli il tempo, ma un ragazzo che vede il futuro è una cosa assurda?» gli chiede e i suoi occhi sono improvvisamente seri. Il sorriso se n’è andato e in penombra, illuminato solo dalle centinaia di luci che filtrano dalla finestra, sembra quasi terrificante. «Se Iwa-chan si arrabbia la terra trema. Quando Kuroo ha un attacco d’ansia fulmina qualcosa o qualcuno. Hinata può volare…»

 _«Iwa-chan?»_ chiede, nel disperato tentativo di deviare la sua attenzione. «Ha smesso di essere _Hajime_?»

Oikawa abbassa lo sguardo. E, di colpo, il quadro inizia a formarsi: c’è qualcosa che non va con Iwaizumi; ovviamente, deve esserci qualcosa che non va con Iwaizumi. E, se è venuto da lui, le opzioni sono due: o è disperato, o pensa che un tizio che può congelare il tempo sia il candidato perfetto per trovare rapidamente una via di fuga dal proprio forse-quasi- _nonsiècapitobene_ ragazzo.

Akaashi è un ventiquattrenne calmo e composto, sua madre lo ha cresciuto bene: testa sulle spalle e una chiara bussola morale. Non è timido, ma se ne sta in disparte e osserva le persone senza emettere una parola. È spietato, quando fa notare a Oikawa Tōru la puttanata che sta mettendo in atto, ma gli onorifici sono tutti al loro posto e non si permette di essere _troppo_ sfacciato, tiene un certo distacco, ma non mente. Gli dà la sua opinione anche se non sono amici e non lo saranno mai. Gli consiglia di parlare con Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sorride triste e scrolla le spalle come se potesse in quel modo liberarsi di un peso immaginario e gli chiede di accompagnarlo.

* * *

Deve essere una cosa nuova: un ventenne che si è ritrovato a prevedere il futuro da un giorno a l’altro, l’ha confidato alle persone sbagliate ed ora ci sono sussurri e tra non molto ci sarà una folla di adoranti sostenitori e persone pronte a fagli la pelle. Ma non c’è nulla del genere in tendenza su Twitter, la sua bacheca di Facebook è silenziosa e sua zia – la peggior pettegola dell’intero Kyūshū – non ha nulla da dire al riguardo. In televisione gli argomenti sono sempre ambiente, polita e Trump. Neppure sui giornali spazzatura che compra due giorni dopo trova accenni sull’argomento, se si esclude la pagina dedicata alle “predizioni” della solita vecchia megera troppo truccata che da trent’anni ha una colonna nell’ultima pagina.

Quarantotto ore di ricerche e non ha trovato neppure un indizio. Non comprende dove e come Oikawa abbia sentito i sussurri di un autentico indovino, non sa nemmeno da che parte cominciare e glielo fa presente quando il ragazzo appare nel bel mezzo del suo salotto cinquanta ore dopo il loro accordo.

Tutto quello è ridicolo. Non il dono della preveggenza, però. Non nelle sue infinite sfaccettature, almeno. Quello è semplicemente terrificante.

Akaashi è scettico. Non crede che esista, non un vero oracolo, non _uno come loro ma con le visioni_. È scettico perché le implicazioni dell’esistenza di un veggente sono troppo grandi e spaventose. Ciò che non riesce ad accettare è l’idea che sia tutto già scritto, che non ci siano piani B o strade laterali da percorrere. Quello che lo infastidisce davvero è la mancanza di libero arbitrio. E forse è blasfemo parteggiare per Lucifero quando sua madre l’ha cresciuto cristiano – andando contro al volere del resto della famiglia shintoista – ma ad Akaashi è sempre piaciuta l’idea che qualcuno avesse alzato la testa e detto _“no”_. La preveggenza, un unico futuro immutabile, cancellerebbe quel “no”. Significherebbe la definitiva morte della speranza.

Ma Oikawa sorride – anche se è il suo solito sorriso falso, quello che per essere perfezionato deve essere stato provato davanti allo specchio almeno un centinaio di volte – e gli dice che quelli come loro non si trovano allo stesso modo in cui si cerca qualsiasi altra cosa; bisogna procedere per tentativi ed errori, parlare con le persone, girare città intere ed avere tanta, tanta, pazienza.

È la risposta che temeva.

* * *

A volta si dimentica che è stato Oikawa a trovarli tutti.

Spesso non sa se ringraziarlo per avergli donato una sorta di _rete di supporto_ quando le cose si fanno difficili, o se prenderlo a pugni per averlo strappato dalla normalità che si era impegnato a raggiungere nei tre anni successivi a _L’Incidente_. Probabilmente l’indecisione deriva dal fatto che non ha ancora avuto modo di testare la suddetta rete di supporto.

Per qualche strana ragione, le loro abilità si sono tutte sviluppate attorno al loro ventesimo compleanno, come se fossero una qualche assurda celebrazione della maggiore età. Un regalo non gradito, non consono e da nascondere al resto del mondo.

Kuroo, che è una specie di genio della genetica, non ha ancora capito cosa li renda diversi, dove si nasconda il segreto delle loro abilità. Il che è positivo, decreta nei giorni pari: non c’è nessun gene X per il momento, non sono delle vere e proprie mutazioni genetiche fino a che non trovano qualcosa. Non sono diversi, non davvero. Nei giorni dispari gli viene da urlare e da maledire tutto e tutti, perché finché non trovano quella nota stonata nei loro geni, non possono liberarsene.

In un anno, i giorni dispari sono di più, rispetto a quelli pari. Circa una decina in più. O così gli pare di ricordare, non è sicuro. Sa solo che sono di più.

Akaashi è l’ultimo dei ragazzi collezionati da Oikawa: è stato trovato l’anno prima.

La cosa ridicola, oltre al fatto che sono solo dei ragazzi maschi, è la loro età: hanno al massimo due anni di differenza; il più giovane è Hinata, che ha ventitrè anni, il più vecchio è Iwaizumi. Ed è stato proprio Iwaizumi che, cinque anni prima, ha palesato i segni di qualcosa di soprannaturale. Oikawa lo ha seguito a ruota, venti giorni dopo. Poi è iniziata la ricerca. Hanno trovato Kuroo che ha iniziato a fare esperimenti con il sangue di tutti e tre, Sawamura che ha iniziato ad allenarsi con Iwaizumi neanche fossero in un episodio di _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , Kenma che se ne sta zitto, osserva ogni cosa attorno a sé e usa le sue doti informatiche per infiltrarsi in qualunque database e cercare di capire se c’è qualcun altro come loro, da qualche parte nel mondo. E poi è arrivato Hinata.

Nessuna spiegazione su cosa siano, nessuna possibile cura a quell’anomalia, e, da un anno a quella parte, nessuno come loro da nessun parte.

Solo i sussurri di un tizio che predice il futuro.

* * *

Mancano due settimane al compleanno di Oikawa e Akaashi crede sarà il primo compleanno che Oikawa e Iwaizumi non passeranno assieme da quando si sono conosciuti, alla veneranda età di tre anni e mezzo. Amici d’infanzia, compagni di classe alle elementari, medie e superiori. Hanno pure giocato a pallavolo nella stessa squadra per sei anni. Neppure l’università li ha separati, considerando che vivono in una topaia con la carta da parati a righe e una sola camera da letto.

A dire il vero non sa nemmeno quanto tempo solitamente impieghino quei due a trovare quelli come loro. Non ha ancora capito come abbiano fatto a trovare lui.

Glielo chiede quella sera, quando sono seduti su un parapetto da qualche parte. Ha smesso di chiedersi come mai Oikawa li porta dove li porta. È come la pioggia: non puoi prendertela con le nuvole se sono cariche di vapore acqueo, e non puoi prendertela con Oikawa se il suo subconscio sceglie un posto di merda dove farlo arrivare. O, forse, non è nemmeno una cosa che può controllare né far emergere: magari non è il subconscio, forse è solo il calcolo delle probabilità e nel mondo ci sono parecchi posti di merda.

«Tu sei stato merito di Kozume,» gli rivela, sorridendo in quel suo modo enigmatico. «C’è un limite al numero di volte in cui un ragazzo di vent’anni e qualcosa fa ricerche sullo scorrere del tempo e sulla percezione che abbiamo di esso.»

_Guardandosi indietro, forse avrebbe dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa che non tornava già da quei primi giorni._

* * *

Non sa bene perché l’Hokkaidō; non gli piace il freddo.

Sa solo che quando l’ha proposto, Oikawa si è come illuminato e gli ha afferrato la mano in fretta. Un istante dopo erano sul ciglio di una strada e i loro vestiti erano decisamente troppo leggeri per il clima dell’isola. Sa solo che Oikawa è un imbecille perché fa un passo in direzione della strada e un istante dopo c’è uno schianto, un rumore terribile e una donna sta urlando.

Si chiede, mentre osserva gli occhi sbarrati e senza vita del compagno, sbalzato svariati metri più avanti, come abbia fatto a rimanere vivo così a lungo, vista la sua distrazione. La donna al volante urla che un secondo prima quel ragazzo non c’era.

_Poi, Akaashi, schiocca le dita._

Viaggiare nel tempo non è la stessa cosa che controllarlo. Akaashi non è sicuro di poter saltare all’indietro fino – per esempio – agli inizi della seconda guerra mondiale per evitarla. Sa che, se ci fosse un’entità superiore, questa gli impedirebbe di farlo e sa che incrinare di un solo istante il continuum sarebbe un casino, quindi, saggiamente non ci mette le mani.

Nei film sembra facile evitare di cambiare per sempre il proprio futuro o il proprio passato o la vita di coloro che ci sono attorno. La verità è che è dannatamente difficile, che una sola svista modifica tutto e che l’idea di essere il responsabile di un disastro simile è terrificante.

Ma sa anche che un futuro possibile non equivale ad un presente già scritto.

Finché non troveranno quell’oracolo, continuerà a credere di avere una decisione in merito, di avere la possibilità di scegliere e dire no.

Quando Lucifero ha iniziato la sua ribellione non ha creato il male, ma il dissenso. E, quindi, Akaashi dice “no”: Oikawa non può morire. Non oggi. Non sotto la sua supervisione. Non per una cosa stupida come il teletrasportarsi sul ciglio di una strada e attraversare senza guardare.

_Quindi schiocca le dita. Distoglie lo sguardo dall’espressione orripilata della donna e dagli occhi vacui di Oikawa. Ferma tutto. E, poi, chiude le palpebre. Si concentra e fa in modo di tornare a dieci secondi prima, nell’esatto istante in cui appariranno e si sposta di tre passi, per sostituire quella versione di sé. E mentre la guarda lentamente svanire nel nulla, manda a fanculo quel futuro in cui Oikawa è morto e tutto va potenzialmente a puttane._

Appaiono sul ciglio di una strada nel bel mezzo del nulla, i loro vestiti sono decisamente troppo leggeri per il clima dell’isola e Oikawa è sempre un’imbecille e tenta di fare un passo in avanti senza guardare a destra e sinistra e poi a destra ancora. La macchina arriva. Non li ha visti, ovviamente: mezzo secondo prima non erano lì. Akaashi afferra per le spalle Oikawa e lo tira indietro.

Nessuno schianto, niente sangue né urla. La macchina li sorpassa e Oikawa si irrigidisce.

«Sono morto,» mormora. La voce è flebile, le spalle iniziano a tremare.

«Sei vivo,» ribatte, allentando la presa.

Oikawa si volta, lo guarda con occhi che paiono spiritati e balbetta cose senza senso per tredici secondi, prima che Akaashi gli tiri uno schiaffo.

«Stavi andando in shock,» si giustifica, osservando l’orizzonte. Il paesaggio è bellissimo e migliaia di fiori colorano i prati che circondano quella strada lontana dalla città. «Non fare mai più una cazzata simile.»

Si mette le mani in tasca e si incammina verso la città più vicina per evitare che Oikawa legga dalla sua espressione che è turbato, per impedirgli di vedere le mani che tremano.

Non sa perché Oikawa sembra ricordare, ma non importa. È vivo.

* * *

Non fa freddo, è luglio, eppure Akaashi ha la pelle d’oca. «Sai, a volte ti odio.»

Oikawa ride. «Mica è colpa mia se siamo dei fenomeni da baraccone.»

«No, ma sei stato tu a piombare nel mio appartamento e a dirmi che non ero pazzo, che il mio era un dono e che ce n’erano di altri come me, come noi.»

«Avresti preferito esserlo? Pazzo, dico.»

Akaashi sorride. È un sorriso amaro e triste. «Oh, sì.» Poi torna a chiacchierare con la cameriera sperando che gli dia informazioni utili.

* * *

Hokkaidō è un buco nell’acqua grande come la Russia intera.

Akaashi ha una mente troppo analitica per non saperlo, per non averlo messo in conto quando aveva pronunciato le parole: _“Che ne dici di provare verso Sapporo?”_. Oikawa è semplicemente troppo intelligente e scaltro per non averlo realizzato entro la prima giornata.

La farsa si protrae per più di due giorni, probabilmente Oikawa la manda avanti solo perché, se si avvicinano a Tōkyō, Iwaizumi troverà il modo di stanarli. A conti fatti, pensa che Oikawa sia un codardo. Ma non sa che diamine sia successo tra quei due, quindi forse fa bene a starsene zitto e a non commentare.

All’alba del terzo giorno, Oikawa lo guarda dal suo letto e fa per dire qualcosa. Peccato che non abbia nessuna intenzione di sentire la sua voce allegra di prima mattina e non abbia nemmeno voglia di vedere quel sorriso da schiaffi; il modo in cui gli luccicano gli occhi, poi, gli fa capire che, se lo ascoltasse, finiranno nei guai. E sono le 06.48 di un mercoledì mattina, non ha ancora preso un caffè al ginseng. È troppo presto per ascoltare un diavolo tentatore e i suoi piagnistei.

«No,» decreta, scostando le coperte e sedendosi sull’orlo del proprio letto, imitando la posizione dell’altro: gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e il mento alzato in segno di sfida. «Ora ci alziamo e andiamo in bagno, prima io e poi tu, _non ci parliamo fino a dopo colazione_ , e poi potrai dare il tuo input in merito alla nostra ricerca.»

Ovviamente, Oikawa, che segue le regole solo quando gli conviene, ride. «Sei così scontroso di prima mattina, Akaashi,» dice, poco prima che un cuscino lo colpisca in pieno viso. Non si azzittisce. Ride solo più forte.

Lo odia.

* * *

C’è un che di terribile in quello che sono, nella solitudine che la loro anomalia porta con sé. Potenzialmente, potrebbero essere definiti “speciali”, “miracoli”, “meraviglie”, ma la verità è che se, qualcuno sapesse di loro, diventerebbero _esperimenti_ , _mostri_ , _minacce per l’umanità_. È il paradosso degli X-Men: i mutanti che usano i loro doni per salvare il mondo, muoiono per il bene superiore e nessuno li ringrazia. Salvano semplicemente il mondo e muoiono in un ciclo continuo. Non c’è un lieto fine per i supereroi.

Nessuno di loro vuole salvare il mondo. Sono abbastanza egoisti da non voler morire, da cercare la felicità. Ed è per questo che devono trovare il presunto oracolo: se è uno di loro, devono convincerlo a non immolarsi per l’umanità. Non c’è nulla di nobile nel finire ad essere un topo da laboratorio. Oikawa è Noè, mentre urla dall’arca che il mondo sta per finire e nessuno lo ascolta. L’unica differenza è che Oikawa non rimane sull’arca: scende, corre, cerca, si ingegna per trovare una soluzione, per evitare l’alluvione, per salvarli tutti.

Ha la sindrome del supereroe e prima o poi finirà male.

Meglio passare la propria vita lontani dalle persone che si amano, che essere attorniati da uno stuolo di ammiratori o falsi amici pronti ad usarti come una bambola e poi gettarti via. È meglio essere dei reclusi e venire di tanto in tanto disturbati da un ragazzo castano che finge di essere felice, che dover mentire giorno dopo giorno a chiunque ti stia attorno. Meglio essere da soli, che stare male giorno dopo giorno nel disperato tentativo di cambiare le cose e vedere che non cambia mai un cazzo, pensa Akaashi, prima di rifiutare l’ennesima chiamata dei suoi genitori.

Ormai sono a Kyōto.

* * *

Il fatto è che Oikawa non è un codardo. Non nel senso base del termine, almeno. Scapperebbe sicuramente di fronte ad un drago – la maggior parte delle persone scapperebbe di fronte ad un drago, ad essere sinceri – ma affonderebbe assieme alla sua nave senza il minimo dubbio. Quindi è strano che sia scappato da Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi è la sua nave, tutte le persone a cui permette di entrare nella sua vita sono la sua nave, e Akaashi si rende conto che c’è una nota stonata in Oikawa Tōru durante il loro primo giorno a Kyōto.

* * *

Il loro secondo giorno a Kyōto si conclude con una rapida visita a Kiyumizu-dera. A dire la verità, hanno solo il tempo di arrivare a Otowasan, guardarsi intorno per circa due minuti e mezzo e andarsene. Oikawa se ne sta zitto, come perso in riflessioni antiche quanto il luogo su cui camminano e Akaashi chiude gli occhi e congela quel secondo nel tempo. È l’atto più egoista a cui possa pensare – sta rubando, dopotutto – e non gli importa. Osserva il sole bloccato nell’atto di tramontare, Oikawa con un piede che non tocca il suolo e un’espressione pensierosa a corrucciargli il viso e gli uccelli come dipinti nel bel mezzo del cielo.

Fa qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare per nessuna ragione al mondo e prende il telefono di Oikawa dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Non lo sblocca, non conosce il codice, ma quello che cerca si palesa sotto forma di una notifica. C’è un messaggio e chi lo ha inviato è _Iwa-chan_. Le sue non sono parole dettate da rabbia o disperazione, non sono nemmeno ricordi di bei momenti destinati a ricoprire il ruolo di suppliche; è la continuazione di un discorso, qualcosa di mondano come una serie tv. Rimette il telefono al suo posto.

Si chiede cosa succederebbe, in quel momento di stasi, se picchiasse Oiakwa; se, una volta ripreso lo scorrere, il dolore si accumuli o se scompaia del tutto.

E poi si palesa un altro pensiero: invecchierà più rapidamente, rubando secondi e minuti che, una volta sommati, diventeranno ore, giorni, mesi ed anni? Dovrebbe chiederlo a Kuroo, se c’è qualcuno che può ipotizzare un qualcosa di sensato al riguardo è lui. Realizza che Kuroo abita a Kyōto assieme a Kenma qualche secondo dopo.

Il suo momento di sconcerto è abbastanza rilevante da far riprendere lo scorrere del tempo. È il silenzio – o meglio: _l’assenza di silenzio_ – a fargli realizzare che il suo controllo potrebbe non essere così assoluto come credeva. È un pensiero spaventoso e in qualche maniera rassicurante. Non sa bene il perché.

Si volta verso Oikawa e dice: «Perché diavolo non siamo da Kuroo?»

«E tu perché diavolo sei lì, quando prima eri due passi dietro di me?»

Akaashi scrolla le spalle, lo affianca e mormora: «Non ho intenzione di pagare la stanza di un ostello quando posso dormire gratis sul divano di Kuroo.»

«Ehi chi ha detto che sul divano ci dormirai tu?!»

«Hai perso il diritto di dormire sul divano quando ci hai fatto spendere soldi inutilmente.»

Kuroo li accoglie con un sorriso sbilenco nonostante siano le due di notte.

«Il divano è di Oikawa,» dichiara. Oikawa non ha nemmeno il tempo di esultare che aggiunge: «La mia camera da letto va ad Akaashi.»

La camera da letto di Kuroo è stranamente spoglia. Niente foto, né poster, né segni particolari. L’unica cosa che la definisce tale, suppone siano i vestiti dentro l’armadio la libreria straripante di shōjo manga e tomi universitari. Akaashi è abbastanza sicuro che Kuroo non dorma nella stanza dove si trova da almeno sei mesi. Ed effettivamente, chi mai dormirebbe in un letto da solo quando dall’altra parte del corridoio c’è il proprio ragazzo?

Rinuncia al sonno quando inizia a contare le pecore e arriva alla duecentosei.

Infila i calzini, prende il cellulare e si dirige verso la cucina illuminata.

Appoggiato alla portafinestra che dà in terrazza c’è Oikawa. Sta bevendo della cioccolata calda. A luglio.

Steso a terra, appoggiato con la schiena contro il divano e un computer sulle proprie gambe distese, vi è Kenma. Ha un bicchiere di latte alla sua destra, contro la gamba del tavolino. È il primo a notarlo.

«Akaashi,» lo saluta, con quella sua voce monotono.

«Kozume,» ricambia il saluto.

«Akaashi-kun, vuoi un qualcosa di caldo? Cioccolata?» chiede Oikawa, non guardando nemmeno nella sua direzione.

Incurante, scuote la testa e si siede sul divano. È freddo. Oikawa non deve averci passato poi molto tempo.

Si sente un’idiota. Razionalmente parlando, Oikawa è un disastro. Se avesse davvero litigato con Iwaizumi, se si stesse davvero dando alla macchia, non dormirebbe di notte. Una settimana di ricerche, sette ore di sonno per notte. Non deve scappare, non deve nascondersi, non cerca di evitare una conversazione. Per qualche momento sta mentendo, ha messo in scena una _piece_ teatrale e li ha coinvolti tutti. Resta solo da capire perché lo vuole tenere all’oscuro, perché deve essere lui a trovare il veggente.

Ma è un pensiero per domani.

Chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dal rumore veloce delle dita di Kenma contro la tastiera, mentre controlla Twitter e Instagram.

_Perché diamine deve essere lui a trovare il veggente?_

Non lo sa. Ma non importa.

Non cambia le cose: Akashi ha intenzione di tenersi lontano dagli altri e dai loro problemi. È più sicuro così. Non sa ancora se il tempo lo sfiora o meno, se invecchierà più rapidamente a causa di quei secondi rubati o se non invecchierà mai. Magari invecchierà come il resto degli altri e le sue paranoie sono infondate. Deve decisamente chiedere a Kuroo un parere prima che le voci nella sua testa si facciano soffocanti. E,magari, le sue ipotesi saranno solo interessanti congetture, è probabile che non saprà dargli nemmeno una risposta, come non è ancora riuscito a risolvere il mistero che è la loro anomalia. Ma non importa, vuole solo dormire più di tre ore a notte.

Troveranno il veggente – _o quello che è_ – e poi sarà tutto finito, tornerà a Tōkyō, continuerà a non rispondere alle chiamate dei propri genitori e ignorerà gli altri. Niente più riavvolgimenti del nastro. Mai più.

* * *

Sono stati i soldati in una guerra: un generale e un volontario. Sono il supereroe e il side-kick che non vogliono salvare il mondo. Sono un profeta ante-litteram e colui che si assicura che questo non muoia prima del tempo.

Lo fa incazzare l’idea che sia una farsa. ~~Anche se non sono amici.~~ Lo fa incazzare. Non gli sono mai piaciute le bugie.

* * *

Kozume Kenma è, potenzialmente, il preferito di Akaashi. Silenzioso, poco adatto a tessere relazioni interpersonali e paziente. _Potenzialmente_ , perché non lo conosce, non davvero, e va bene così. Non sono una squadra, non sono un gruppo di amici, non sono una famiglia. Sono sconosciuti. E Akaashi sa che, se si permettesse di conoscerli, Kozume sarebbe il suo preferito. Tutto qua.

Non sa come faccia, ma Kozume riesce ad ascoltare gli sproloqui di Oikawa senza prenderlo a calci sui denti. C’è da dire che, durante la settimana appena passata, neppure Akaashi ha usato violenza fisica per far star zitto Oikawa.

«E non sto dicendo che il sistema scolastico è completamente da buttare, ma, siamo sinceri, Kozume-chan: _è completamente da buttare_. Insomma, concordo sull’importanza di entrare in una scuola prestigiosa, ma sai quante ore al giorno ho studiato per il test di ammissione? _Quindici_. I miei genitori si sono quasi indebitati per farmi arrivare all’esame di accesso. L’ho superato, certo, ma nemmeno una volta, a nessun esame successivo, mi è stato chiesto di dare il mio input o, quantomeno, esporre una teoria critica. È irritante, non credi?»

_«Mhn mhn.»_

La risposta monosillabica pare soddisfare Oikawa, che continua con il suo sproloquio sull’inefficacia del sistema scolastico giapponese, concentrandosi sul caso particolare delle università e sulla sua esperienza personale. Akaashi si trova a concordare con lui su svariati punti; il che lo sorprende, anche se non dovrebbe: Oikawa è intelligente, _davvero_ intelligente. Non "acculturato" perché si limita a ripetere a pappagallo fatti e teorie, la sua non è una conoscenza sterile; l’ha visto destreggiarsi in svariate occasioni facendo affidamento solo su pensiero critico e logica, riuscendo a trovare strategie da mettere in atto o un qualcosa da ribattere che _funzionasse_.

Akaashi non è amico di Oikawa. Non lo sarà mai. Manco morto. Ma. _Ma._ Fa quasi male vederlo tentare di far sì che tutti lo considerino amabile. Ha questo bisogno intrinseco di piacere al prossimo e quindi sorride e le sue labbra si tendono, i suoi occhi si fanno vuoti – non è un problema, ha imparato a chiuderli quando sorride per evitare di essere scoperto – e la sua postura si fa impercettibilmente più rigida. E, anche lì, circondato dai ragazzi che ha trovato, mentre sta sparando merda sul minestro dell’istruzione, Oikawa sembra cercare la loro approvazione.

Impiega si e no 0.5 secondi per decidere di prendere un cuscino e lanciarglielo addosso.

«Smettila di fingere di non odiare tutto ed incazzati per una buona volta.» Akaashi non è amico di Oikawa. Non lo sarà mai. Ma ha il sospetto che quel suo essere Noè lo stia contagiando, che ci sia il rischio che il side-kick voglia diventare a sua volta un supereroe. Non si spiega, altrimenti, perché faccia male vederlo fingere giorno dopo giorno.

«Lo sai, Akaashi,» inizia Kozume, gli occhi sempre incollati al suo videogioco. Si era dimenticato fosse lì. «Non dovresti esporre le persone, rischi di venire esposto a tua volta.»

E, ovviamente, Kozume sa che Akaashi sa. Il ragazzo che con uno gesto troppo avventato rischia di creare folate di vento e – forse – per questo fa tutto con molta calma, colui che osserva le persone attorno a lui, rendendosi invisibile, per capire i loro comportamenti, le loro abitudini e dedurre ogni loro mossa, _sa_. Sa del piano di Oikawa, sa che Akaashi ha capito e sta semplicemente mandando avanti quella farsa, sa del veggente. Lo sa. Quello che non sa è che Akaashi non ha paura di frantumare il velo di menzogne, che le mani gli prudono dalla voglia di prendere per le spalle Oikawa e scrollarlo con forza, che non ha paura di mandare lo spettacolo di Oikawa a puttane.

C’è una voce nella sua testa che assomiglia a quella di sua madre e che gli dice di smetterla di giocare. Quindi lo fa.

«Non sono io quello che mente, Kozume-san.»

Oikawa si raddrizza, improvvisamente vigile.

C’è un’aria strana, carica di possibilità.

Forse non è normale sentire costantemente voci nella propria testa. Forse è normale per un figlio che si sente in colpa per il modo in cui sta trattando la propria madre, forse è normale per qualcuno che non ha amici e vorrebbe rimanere una tela bianca, lontano da legami ed emozioni che rischiano di diventare sentimenti.

~~Forse. Forse. Forse. Potenzialmente. Probabilmente. _Magari_.~~

Se ne va.

* * *

_L’Incidente – alias: La Prima Volta In Cui Akaashi Keiji Ha Controllato Il Tempo – è avvenuto nel bel mezzo di un pomeriggio come tanti._

_La casa di famiglia era ancora da rinnovare e il pavimento in marmo presentava buchi su più punti; il gatto aveva rovinato le gambe del tavolo con le sue unghie, il giardino era pieno di erba infestante e le rose non crescevano più. Suo padre era in ufficio dodici ore al giorno, sua madre aveva lasciato il suo impego per badare al nonno a tempo pieno e Akaashi suonava ancora il violino. Il nonno era vivo, la maggior parte delle volte non ricordava nemmeno il proprio nome, ma era vivo._

_Era stato lui a far cadere il vaso di cristallo, o meglio: lo aveva scaraventato contro il proprio nipote, urlando come impazzito. In quell’occasione, Keiji avrebbe dovuto farsi male: il vaso avrebbe dovuto colpirlo in pieno petto._

_Ma per trentasette secondi tutto si era come bloccato. Il vaso si era fermato due centimetri prima di toccarlo ed era rimasto fermo, sospeso nel vuoto. Keiji lo aveva stretto tra le dita, di riflesso, prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che_ non _stava succedendo._

Pausa.

_Solo allora il vaso gli era scivolato dalle mani._

Play.

_E tutto aveva ripreso a funzionare, a scorrere._

_Sua madre aveva preso per le spalle il padre, gli aveva detto che era stato un incidente, che per fortuna non si era fatto male nessuno ed aveva chiesto al figlio di raccogliere i cocci del vaso che era caduto._

_Non aveva notato il pallore di Keiji. Né le mani che tremavano. Né le lacrime che cadevano._

* * *

Se ne va a zonzo per la città per quelli che paiono minuti, ma in realtà sono ore. Sorpassa svariate persone. Giovani, vecchi, famiglie, gruppi di amici, ragazze da sole che camminano svelte e che tengono in mano le chiavi di casa. La città non è silenziosa nemmeno di notte. La odia.

Se Akaashi fosse dio, o un narratore onnisciente, o semplicemente un ragazzo con il dono di poter vedere cose lontane da lui (in termini di spazio fisico, metri, non tempo, non futuro), scoprirebbe che Oikawa è al telefono con Iwaizumi e che stanno discutendo. Di lui.

**“Io te l’avevo detto che era un’idea di merda, Culokawa.”**

«Senti, Iwa-chan, l’ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato eravamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda: Akaashi doveva incontrare Bokuto ma non era pronto,» sbuffa quello. Se Akaashi potesse vederlo, ne noterebbe l’espressione contrita e il modo in cui il le labbra gli si sono arricciate. Lo vedrebbe troppo irritato per nascondere ciò che sente, direbbe che è strano vederlo genuino e che l’onestà non gli si addice.

**“Certo che non lo era. Non credo ci sia qualcuno, in questo cazzo di pianeta, pronto al sentirsi dire che è destinato ad innamorarsi di un ragazzo che non ha mai visto.”**

«Mi stai dicendo che se ti dicessero che sei destinato ad innamorarti di me in ogni singola versione della realtà, in ogni universo parallelo, in ogni vita possibile, tu non ne saresti entusiasta?!»

**“Non stiamo parlando di te, stronzo.”**

Vedrebbe Oikawa guardare al di fuori della finestra, sbattere la testa contro il vetro freddo e rimanere in silenzio per qualche momento. «Lo sapevo, sai? Sapevo che ci avrebbe messo meno di dieci giorni a realizzare che lo stavo manipolando, che lo avevamo già trovato. Non sono stato esattamente sottile nel mio metodo di ricerca, ho a malapena inventato un metodo di ricerca… Speravo solo che non sarebbe successo prima di tornare a casa. Volevo conoscesse Daichi e Chibi-chan, che capisse che ci siamo, che non deve scappare e fingere di essere solo.» Sentirebbe il dispiacere che colora la sua voce di toni di grigio.

**“Stupido sentimentale.”**

«Mi ami anche per questo, no?»

E poi vedrebbe Kuroo andarsene avanti e indietro per la cucina, come un animale in gabbia. Occhi tormentati, mani dietro la schiena e un nervosismo percettibile ad ogni passo. Vedrebbe Kenma, appollaiato sul tavolo della cucina con il pc sulle ginocchia, mentre mormora parole che potrebbero essere quasi di conforto. Vedrebbe che sul pc c’è un punto che si muove, capirebbe di essere lui, quel punto, che lo stanno tenendo d’occhio perché sono preoccupati.

Capirebbe che possono non essere i suoi vecchi amici, che non sono la sua famiglia, ma che a tutti loro _importa_. Che possono volergli bene, se solo Akaashi si lasciasse conoscere e fosse disposto a conoscerli a sua volta.

Ma non è un dio, né un narratore onnisciente, né un ragazzo con il dono di poter vedere cose lontane da lui nello spazio.

* * *

Quando rientra è mattina.

Kenma è sveglio, gioca alla Play. «Bokuto Kōtarō, Tōkyō.»

Ha un nome, ha una metropoli intera dove cercare, anche se probabilmente basterebbe guardare sull’elenco telefonico, se solo non fossero più vicini al duemilaetrenta rispetto che agli anni Ottanta. Forse Facebook, anche se dubita che ci sia un imbecille che ci mette pure l’indirizzo di casa.

«Ti mando l’indirizzo su WhatsApp.»

Non serve nemmeno Facebook, basta avere Kenma nella propria cerchia di conocenze.

«Fammi indovinare: ci vado da solo.»

Oikawa gli manda alcuni messaggi tre ore dopo.

**Ore 08.28  
Da:** Oikawa

_akaashi-kun, non dovevi andartene tutto da solo! >o<_

**Ore 08.29  
Da:** Oikawa

_avresti dovuto aspettarmi così ci avrei portati a casa!!!_

**Ore 08.31  
Da:** Oikawa

_davvero, akaashi, ora ti farai tre ore di treno per nulla! per non parlare dei soldi spesi! NON ERI TU QUELLO CHE NON HA CONTATTI CON LA SUA FAMIGLIA E QUINDI È COSTANTEMETE SULL’ORLO DELLA BANCAROTTA?!_

**Ore 08.35  
Da:** Oikawa

_sono stato indelicato  
ops_

**Ore 08.36  
Da:** Oikawa

_ma, davvero, avresti dovuto almeno aspettarmi._

**Ore 08.49  
Da:** Oikawa

_sei un pessimo amico, sappilo_

**Ore 08.54  
Da:** Oikawa

_non sei un pessimo amico, volevo solo mi rispondessi ma vedo che con te questi giochetti non funzionano_

**Ore 09.01  
Da:** Oikawa

_hajime dice che forse dovrei scusarmi per la cosa del veggente. ma ehi: abbiamo passato dei bei momenti assieme! tipo quando sono morto e tu hai riavvolto il tempo e ora sono vivo  
(grazie per quello, effettivamente)_

**Ore 09.56  
Da:** Oikawa

_scusa, sono scomparso. iwa-cha ti ringrazia per non avermi lasciato morire e si scusa se ti ho manipolato  
stavo dicendo_

**Ore 10.01  
Da:** Oikawa

 _abbiamo passato dei bei momenti e poi devi essere proprio TU a trovarlo  
e so che non lo conosci, ci ho parlato  
ma devi essere tu da solo ad andarlo a trovare  
solo che non eri nello _state of mind _giusto, capisci?_

**Ore 10.02  
Da:** ‘kashi-kun

Fottiti.

* * *

Akaashi Keiji non ha la minima idea di chi sia Bokuto Kōtarō. Non l’ha mai incontrato, ne è sicuro. Ci scommetterebbe su. E quel pensiero è abbastanza terrificante, no? Perché _per anni_ questo Bokuto l’ha cercato senza mai avvicinarsi – non che ci fosse un modo per avvicinarglisi: è una persona privata anche sui social, Oikawa dice che è un vecchietto nel corpo di un ragazzo. O un ragazzo nella vita di un vecchio abitudinario.

La cosa che gli dà più fastidio è che Oikawa l’ha rivoltato come un calzino e l’ha portato a passeggio del tutto a caso, come se un mese fa, lui ed Iwaizumi non avessero già incontrato l’oracolo. E sì, le sue predizioni si avverano, ha ricevuto conferma da Kenma.

Questo Bokuto lo sta aspettando. C’è un futuro davanti a loro, hanno una storia da scrivere, questo medium sa cosa _potenzialmente_ potrebbe accadere. Ed è terribile, no? Ad Akaashi non piace l’incertezza, lo fa stare male, gli fa venire la nausea. Gli piace avere programmi, una scansione del tempo ben organizzata, cosa dovrà fare e quando – ed è ciò che ha usato Oikawa. Quello stronzo lo ha spinto ad usare il suo dono per due volte in meno di due settimane, cosa che non succedeva da… mai. Non ha mai usato i propri poteri volontariamente. C’è stata semplicemente una carellata di svariati incidenti dopo _L’Incidente_. E poi è arrivato Oikawa, è morto di fronte a lui e Akaashi _volontariamente_ gli ha salvato la vita. E qualche giorno dopo ha bloccato il tempo di nuovo, così, perché il tramonto era carino. Si sente un imbecille ad aver infranto l’unica regola che si era imposto.

Ma non è quello il punto: il punto è sempre la predestinazione, il fato, o un dio che ha scritto su pietra cosa dovese succedere. Quella parte lo disturba. Gli piace avere una scaletta, ma adora poterla rivoluzionare. Ama il dissenso, la decisione presa secondo ragione, l’idea di lasciare un segno. Non avere la possibilità di scegliere lo uccide.

E gli piace pensare di aver riscritto il passaggio della morte di Oikawa. Spera di aver creato una nuova strada. Spera che non sia una linea immutabile, spera di poterla deviare, spera di avere voce in capitolo. Spera.

Chissà com’è dover convivere ogni giorno con delle premonizioni.

Chissà se questo Bokuto si è mai sentito soffocare a causa dell’assenza di una scelta.

Chissà come funziona la preveggenza. Se è una cosa più tipo _sogni_ o se è una cosa come _Alice Cullen che fissa il vuoto in Twilight_.

Quella sera Kenma gli manda un link di Instagram.

Si prende una birra e ne beve un bel sorso prima di decidersi ad aprirlo.

Non è una sorpresa che sia un ragazzo giovane, tutti loro sono giovani. È una sorpresa che abbia occhi dorati e capelli color argento con alcune ciocche ebano. Assomiglia a un gufo e, considerando che la civetta era l’animale simbolo della preveggenza, forse vi è un che di ironico in tutto quello.

Le foto sono belle ma malinconiche. Solo un selfie, tutto il resto sono albe, tramonti, alberi e onde dell’oceano che si rincorrono. E pure quel selfie sembra un po’ triste. Non sa perché, ma gli pare sbagliato. Ci sono ragazzi, come Kenma, che si portano dietro l’apatia e la fanno sembrare quasi una cosa figa, visto come si relazionano ad essa; ci sono persone, come Oikawa, che fingono di sembrare spensierate dalla mattina alla sera e non riescono a levarsi la maschera a fine giornata, neanche questa si fosse fusa con la loro carne; e poi ci sono persone solari ed entusiaste per davvero. E a questo veggente, a questo Bokuto Kōtarō, la malinconia non si addice per nulla.

Il telefono vibra tra le sue mani. Risponde dopo altre tre vibrazioni.

**“Ho solo pensato ti avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo in faccia prima di domani.”**

«Dimmi almeno che tra le sue ricerche sul web non ci sono cose tipo _“come uccidere qualcuno”_ o _“amore a prima vista_ ”.»

**“Non ha un porto d’armi, non è mai stato ad un poligono da tiro e la sua fedina penale è talmente bianca da risultare accecante.”**

«Solo perché _tu_ ce l’hai sporca non significa che il ventenne medio sia propenso a passare almeno una notte in prigione,» ribatte, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. È improvvisamente stanco. «Non c’è nessun _“amore a prima vista”_ , vero, Kenma?»

**“No, Keiji.”**

Silenzio. Silenzio per almeno trenta secondi. Dall’altra parte della linea dita veloci volano su una tastiera e nient’altro.

«Ma?» si ritrova a chiedere.

_“_ **Ma a Oikawa ha detto che si innamora di te in ogni futuro che vede ed è da quattro anni che soffre di epilessia.”**

«Cazzo,» e forse ce l’ha un’idea come faccia a vedere il futuro. Preferiva decisamente la versione _Alice Cullen._

* * *

Si aspettava… Non sa bene nemmeno lui cosa si aspettava, a dire il vero.

Magari una casa con un’insegna luminosa del tipo _“Psichic”_ o _“Tarocchi”_ o _“Predizioni accurate ma non specifiche”_. La casa è un appartamento al quinto piano – il 5B – e sulla porta è scritto nella sua grafia _“Benvenuti”._ Akaashi non è stupido, non si illude che non sia stata la sua mano a scrivere quelle parole. Akaashi l’ha già scritto e non l’ha ancora scritto. È terrificante che una versione futura di sé stesso sia così scellerata da saltare indietro nel tempo solo per scribacchiare con un indelebile nero su una porta. È terrificante avere la conferma che prima o poi giocherà con il tempo per capriccio. Non ha una scelta. L’ha già fatto, lo farà, è immutabile. Ripensandoci, preferisce le linee e le strade secondarie che le distorcono per sempre – che mutilano e rendono inconoscibile la linea temporale – a qualunque altra forma.

Forse si aspettava una casa in periferia, forse si aspettava una folla di fedeli in divenire, pronta a diventare un’entità incontrollabile, forse si aspettava urla del tipo _“A MORTE LA STREGA”_ , forse si aspettava un ragazzo dagli occhi disperati fissare vacuo dalla finestra un _qualcosa_. Ma non è nulla di tutto quello e non c’è modo di cambiare le cose.

Bokuto Kōtarō è giapponese, di anni venticinque. Fisico prestante, capelli neri tinti d’argento da almeno un paio di mesi, vista la ricrescita. Occhi che brillano come delle stelle nel momento esatto in cui apre la porta e si ritrova davanti Akaashi, che lo guarda annoiato, cercando di non tradire nessuna emozione. Tutto il resto – descrizioni sulle sue possibili abitudini, sulla sua dieta, su cosa gli piaccia fare – sarebbe un insieme di supposizioni magari neanche troppo lontane dalla realtà, ma racchiuderebbero uno sforzo troppo grande; Akaashi sa solo che è un veggente, un oracolo, un sensitivo. Sa che i suoi occhi erano tristi prima di realizzare chi fosse alla porta e sa che gli piace fotografare paesaggi.

Bokuto non dice nulla, si fa da parte per farlo entrare in casa, ma Akaashi sta ancora pensando alla sua scritta sulla porta, alla linea, alle deviazioni, alle cicatrici che vuole imprimere nel suo futuro e non accenna minimamente ad entrare. Tamburella le dita sullo stipite.

«Ti va di fare un giro?»

A Bokuto, il silenzio non deve piacere granché. Riesce a stare zitto fino a che non raggiungono le altalene del parco e poi esplode come esplode una stella. Gli dice di come abbia imparato a starsene zitto su ciò che vede, di come le persone – _prima_ – si fossero ammassate di fronte alla sua porta, di come alcuni di quei pazzi avessero seguito sua madre fino al mercato, di come si fossero presentati al lavoro del padre, di come avessero seguito le sue sorelline nella speranza di trovarlo. Gli racconta di non essere uscito di casa per due mesi di fila, di aver perso il lavoro per quelle sue visioni e per la sua bocca larga.

Gli racconta che le sue predizioni non sono _certezze_. Che ha visto il loro primo incontro almeno tredici volte, che ci sono state volte in cui Oikawa era morto prima che si incontrassero e che ci sono stati episodi in cui l’ha visto morire di fronte a loro. Dice di vedere solo frammenti di un futuro incerto, immagini in continuo mutamento, visioni che sono più dei deliri. Mormora che a volte dubita quale sia la realtà, che ci sono volte in cui riprende conoscenza ed è così stanco e solo che non riesce a sopportare neppure la luce del sole e finisce per chiudersi in casa per una settimana. Gli racconta del foglio plasticato che si porta dietro ovunque in cui ha scritto cosa fare quando ha un attacco, che una volta ne ha avuti quattro in una giornata. Che capitano periodi in cui non succede nulla e esiste solo il presente, non ha episodi, e che quei momenti sono una benedizione, ma che poi gli manca il futuro. Gli manca sapere. _Gli manca._

Il problema di Oikawa è che aveva ragione. Solo due settimane prima, non sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare una situazione simile. Solo due settimane prima, non sarebbe riuscito ad accettare nulla di quello che sta sentendo. Il fatto è che è colpa di Oikawa: qualsiasi persona sana di mente, pur di non ascoltarlo delirare per ore ed ore – parlando si sé stesso, elogiando il proprio aspetto, fingendo modestia, nominando Iwaizumi ad ogni occasione e criticando ogni singola cosa che catturi la sua attenzione –, finisce per finire in una sorta di limbo dove si inizia a mettere in discussione ogni singola certezza mai avuta. Si raggiunge uno stato di contemplazione e di autocritica non indifferenti. Si cresce, si cambia, si migliora. È follia pura.

Akaashi gli chiede di spiegargli della propria calligrafia sulla porta, del perché lo abbia cercato senza mai avvicinarsi e qual è il suo ruolo in tutto quello.

Ha paura della risposta, non vuole nemmeno sentirla, ma non importa. È stanco di scappare.

E poi arrivano le risposte.

Non ha idea della cosa sulla porta, se l’è trovata un mese prima, non sapeva nemmeno fosse stato/sarebbe stato/sarà Akaashi. Ma è stato Akaashi, sarà Akaashi e _ora_ lo sa e sorride. Sorride e sembra felice, è più brillante del fottuto sole.

Non l’ha mai cercato perché come si può spiegare a qualcuno che si è visto innamorato di lui, che lo ha visto innamorato, che lo conosce senza avergli mai parlato?

E non crede ci sia un ruolo. Non sa come sia il quadro generale, se ci sia un qualcuno, o un qualcosa, ma non è più straordinario che sono fatti di frammenti di stelle?

Il fatto è che è vero: sono fatti degli stessi atomi che un tempo formavano delle stelle e poi galassie e poi un angolo di universo. E quell’angolo di universo – Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Kuroo, Hinata e Sawamura – non gli pare poi così male. Le loro ossa sono fatte di calcio, c’è ferro nel loro sangue, il nitrogeno è nei loro cervelli: stelle sono esplose e i loro frammenti si sono riarrangiati per formare esseri umani, il che è abbastanza straordinario. Forse è molto più normale poter saltare nel tempo, vedere frammenti di futuro, volare, muovere la terra, emettere elettricità e controllare la direzione ed intensità del vento. Forse è come negli X-Men: evoluzione. Forse sono parte di un folle gioco di uno scienziato pazzo ancora nell’ombra. Forse sono destinati a salvare il mondo. Ma non vogliono salvare il mondo.

L’unica cosa assurda è che Akaashi vuole conoscere Bokuto.

Sconvolto com’è da quella realizzazione, riesce solo a chiedergli se vuole conoscere gli altri. E Bokuto ride, dice di averli conosciuti grazie alle sue visioni, ma che adorerebbe conoscerli per davvero. Non dice _“voglio conoscerti per davvero”_ ma non ce n’è bisogno e comunque non sorprenderebbe nessuno.

Bokuto non vuole liberarsi del suo “dono”, lo ha reso chiaro e Akaashi non sa più cosa vuole a riguardo. Fino al giorno prima non voleva nemmeno incontrare Bokuto e ora sta praticamente invadendo il suo spazio vitale, La vita, a quanto pare, è ancora piena di sorprese.

Sa che non vuole sapere se tutto ciò che farà nella propria vita è irrilevante o se ha un pes. Non vuole pensare se ogni sua azione, alla fine, verrà bilanciata da un tempo che pare circolare e che fa coesistere passato, presente e futuro. Sa che _questa_ decisione, di _questo_ Akaashi, è valida e presa secondo ragione. E, magari, il futuro non sarà nei frammenti di Bokuto ed arriverà un momento in cui Akaashi deciderà di giocare con il tempo e di scrivere con la propria calligrafia “buongiorno” sulla porta di un appartamento di merda in un condominio degli anni Settanta. Ma non è questo il giorno.

Sa che può alzare la testa e dire di no. Sa di poter essere il Lucifero di un dio. E va bene così.

E quando afferra la mano di Bokuto e lo trascina con sé non sembra predestinazione, non è qualcosa di già scritto ed è perfetto.


End file.
